Revenge: Pink Angels and Purple Demons
by Shiue Evelyn Fha
Summary: When a black aura appeared at the Rose Crystal Catcher's Castle, it suddenly brought Piceshia to life, let her to make a revenge on the girls. What's her plan? And how can she destroy all of the Rose Crystals? Then, why do Onpu and Homura become strangers? Is there something wrong with them? It's up to Doremi and Madoka to find out all of the answers.
1. Chapter 1: The Black Aura

**DISCLAIMER: **Ojamajo Doremi © Toei Animation, 1999-2004. Puella Magi Madoka Magica © Magica Quartet, 2011. I don't get any commercial benefit from this fic.

Author's Note: Alright, back to these two fandoms. ^^

Originally, this fic take the time plot after all of the events which happened in 'Celine and the Rose Crystals', and that's why, some of the things here refer to that another crossover fic. I have the idea to make this fic after I watched PMMM's Rebellion Story, and I take some stuff from there too.

Well then, here we go.

* * *

**Revenge: Pink Angels and Purple Demons**

**.**

**Chapter 1 – The Appearance of the Black Aura**

* * *

_Somewhere, in a rotten castle…_

Several days after a big fighting which happened in that castle… exactly, several days after all of the Majo Senshi defeated all of the Rose Crystal Catcher at their dark castle, a big crack suddenly appeared in the middle of the castle's hall room, revealed a dark aura which was out from there.

Coincidentally, there was one of the Rose Crystal Catcher's member whose body was in that room, which was surrounded by the dark aura. That aura suddenly filled the body with its dark power, and after it happened, the body twitched a bit.

That body belonged to the bubble demon named Piceshia, who usually used her bubble's power to influence people. When the group still chased for the Rose Crystals, she had ever possessed three of her enemies, but now, she was none other than a lifeless body…

But it was just until that dark aura surrounded her body and brought her back into life as she opened her eyes.

'_I… am… alive?' _she thought, _'This aura… it gives me a chance to live once again… How powerful!'_

Piceshia then sat up on the floor as she felt that her body was filled with a great amount of power, and she never felt as powerful as she was this time.

'_This power… I can use it to take a revenge on them.'_

She smirked and then stood up from there, walked out from the hall and into her own room in that castle.

"Well, this castle is broken, though, now it's proven that I'm the one who survive here…" said her to herself, "This time, nobody can ask me to do everything, because I'm the boss now."

Piceshia looked at her reflection on a mirror beside her, and she realized that her performance changed drastically. Instead of her usual pixie look-alike appearance, she was looked like a black devil. All of her outfit changed its color into black, and she also had a pair of devil-ish wings on her back.

"Wow! This is a proof that I become stronger right now," she exclaimed, "and this time, they won't ever win from me, even though they still have those stupid Rose Crystals."

"Unluckily, those Sailor Senshi had already moved back to their city," Piceshia sighed, "but it doesn't matter. At least, I know if those Majo Senshi have another alliance who also fight with demons like me."

She then summoned a big black bubble which then appeared in front of her, and then, some images appeared on that bubble. Some images of some girls whom she exclaimed as her enemies.

"Those ten girls…" said her while she looked at her enemies' face, "I'll trap them with my new power."

In an instant, Piceshia casted a spell to the bubble in front of her, which changed all of the images on it to be two bold dots which represented two cities, Misora and Mitakihara.

Piceshia then summoned two black bubbles, which were much smaller than the first ones, and put two of them on the two dots at the first bubble.

"This will trap them all at the same time," she smirked, "Girls, welcome to my barrier."


	2. Chapter 2: Welcome to Misokihara!

**DISCLAIMER: **Ojamajo Doremi © Toei Animation, 1999-2004. Puella Magi Madoka Magica © Magica Quartet, 2011. I don't get any commercial benefit from this fic.

Author's Note: Okay, this is the second chapter for this fic. ^^

Then, what did Piceshia do to the two cities? You can find it out here.

* * *

**Revenge: Pink Angels and Purple Demons**

**.**

**Chapter 2 – A Barrier Appears! Welcome to Misokihara?!**

* * *

_Meanwhile…_

It was a peaceful night in both Misora and Mitakihara, until suddenly, a great earthquake happened in both of the cities. Strangely, even though it was a great earthquake, nobody had woke up because of that earthquake… except for the ten girls who still woke up and awared with the earthquake that happened in their city.

Exactly. They were five girls in Misora and five girls in Mitakihara whom Piceshia assumed as her enemies…

**.O.**

_In Doremi's house…_

The powerful earthquake was hitting so hard that it could make the redhead fell from her bed, with her head bumped the floor which was covered with a large pink carpet first.

"Ouch! Mou, what's happening here?" said her while she rubbed her head, "Can't I just sleep peacefully tonight?"

She yawned, "Oh, what a horrible night. This earthquake is really…"

She suddenly thought about what she recently said, _'Earthquake?'_

She stopped thinking while she felt the earthquake around her, which made her just could sit down on the spot where she fell minutes ago.

"Hey!" she said to herself, "Oh, come on. Why it must happen at night like this? All of people in this city will wake up because of this damn earthquake."

Firstly, she didn't feel something wrong with the earthquake, but as the earthquake was end with a great shock which made her fell again, she couldn't help but felt suspicious with it. There was something wrong…

And she also felt that Misora city wouldn't ever be the same city since that night.

'_I hope it doesn't have relation with those demons… as I and the others had already made them vanish forever…'_

**.O.**

_In Hazuki's house…_

The brunette's eyes just started to close when she felt the earthquake from her bedroom.

'_What a rare earthquake…' _she thought, _'I hope it doesn't cause some people died outside there…'_

She sighed, "Are the others still awake right now?"

Hazuki kept silence for a few minutes, until she noticed something wrong…

"Why can't I hear anybody scream about this earthquake here?" said her, softly, "Usually, when the earthquake shook this house, mama would screamed dramatically and called all of us to walk out from here, but… this time, mama doesn't give any respons…"

"Have mama already sleep?" guessed her, "Well, but she should be waking up after feel this earthquake, as… this earthquake is a strong earthquake…"

"Then, how about papa and Baaya?"

Suddenly, she started to worry, _'Are they okay now?'_

Hazuki then decided to check her parents in their room, but before she could walk to her room's door, a great shock made her fell onto her bed and ended the earthquake.

'_Eh? It stops here?' _she thought, then shook of her head, "Anyway, I should check mama, papa and Baaya right now."

She stood up from her bed and walked out from her room, and after checked all people that she mentioned for a few minutes, she walked back into her room.

'_They sleep peacefully, as if… as if that earthquake is never happened…' _she began to fear, _'Is the earthquake just my… imagination?'_

"Of course not. I'm so sure that I can feel that earthquake. It's real," she shook of her head, "Even so, how can mama, papa and Baaya sleep and not feel anything?"

Her heart was pounding, as she thought, _'How if it's a ghost who make that earthquake so that it's just me who can feel it? A ghost who wants to play a trick on me?'_

As her fear was increasing, she shouted, "KYAAA! MAJORIKA MAJORIKA MAJORIKA MAJORIKAAA!"

She then laid onto her bed and quickly hid herself under her blanket.

'_Must be my imagination…'_

**.O.**

"Ouch!"

Meanwhile, in a room in another house, someone woke up from her sleep as a photo frame fell from a desk and hit her head – as she slept on a _futon_.

"What a hell with this photo frame…" said her while she took the photo frame and returned it onto her desk, "How can it fall onto my head?"

Right after she asked it, Aiko felt the great earthquake which probably caused the photo frame on her desk fell onto her head.

"Geez, what the heck is this earthquake?" she growled, "It's the first time I feel an earthquake here."

'_It's so suddenly. Before this, Misora seems like a peaceful city with no earthquake happens here…' _she thought, _'but now, this earthquake proves that I'm wrong. An earthquake still can happens here.'_

"Well, I think I can use it to massage my back," she laid back onto her _futon_, "I'm so tired after those hard practice at school…"

But then, before she could go back to sleep, the earthquake was over – with the same great shock like the others felt.

"Wow! What an end!" said her, "It's really an unusual earthquake. I don't think that it should end like that."

Her face became serious, "Or else, there's something hidden behind this earthquake… I wonder if it's a serious things…"

She thought for a few minutes, until finally she yawned and said, "However, it makes me more tired. I guess I should go back to sleep right now, and then I can think about the earthquake later… I hope it's not a bad thing that hidden behind it."

Then, she closed her eyes and slept peacefully, but she didn't realize about the danger behind the earthquake yet, which would show off tomorrow…

**.O.**

When the earthquake shook her house, Onpu was so busy checking her schedule for tomorrow.

'_What's the meaning of this earthquake?' _she thought, while closed her agenda, _'Is it a bad thing? But why do I feel a bit strange? It feels like… something will happen tomorrow. Something… great and will makes me happy… but what is it?'_

'_Is it about my job?'_

She sighed, "It's so strange. I feel like this earthquake will give a benefit for me, but… in the other hand, I feel like… it also will hurt the others…"

'_Just what happened with me? I suddenly think that tomorrow will be both good day and bad day for me… but why?'_

"Of course," said her, realized with her schedule for tomorrow, "I have an audition tomorrow, and… the good thing must be… I'll get the main role in the audition."

"But then, how about the bad thing?" asked her to herself, "Does this earthquake cause a bad effect to something? Or… to someone?"

Right after she said it, the earthquake is over, and the last shock caused her agenda fell from her desk, while she also fell from her chair.

"Hey, I feel something different with that last shock," said Onpu while she took her agenda, "Anyways, I think I should sleep now."

But when she walked to her bed with the agenda in her hand, a piece of paper suddenly fell from the agenda. Onpu noticed the paper and took it from the floor right after she put her agenda on a table beside her bed.

'_A message for me?' _she thought, then looked at the paper and read the letter on it in her mind.

"Doremi-chan hid a big secret from me and the others?"

**.O.**

Momoko was a bit frightened when she felt the earthquake around her, so she quickly turned on the lamp in her room. She bent over the floor in the middle of her room, as she knew that it was the only way that she should do to save herself from the earthquake.

"Oh, I can't believe that this earthquake will happen here," she protested, "Oh my God! Let me take a rest for a bit. I should wake up early tomorrow."

Momoko kept praying while she bent over the floor, until the earthquake stopped with a confusing way.

"Hey!" she noticed, "I never feel the end of the earthquake which is as confusing as that… It's really an unusual earthquake."

'_Is this earthquake a sign that there will be something bad which will happen later?' _Momoko thought, _'Now I'm worried…'_

She stood up an then looked at the clock in her room, which shown that it was 11.00 PM right now, so she decided to go to sleep.

**.O.**

"Wow. I can't believe that our tea party will end with a great earthquake like this," said Mami to her fellow Puella Magi, "However, are you four sure that all of you don't want to stay here with me?"

"Well, I loved to, but I can't," replied Kyoko, "I still have a homework to do, and I just can do it in Sayaka-chan's house."

"It's your fault that you let your homework undone until the night before you should collect it, Kyoko-chan," sighed Sayaka, "Next time, if you still keep your behavior like this, I won't ever let you copy my homework."

"I know it," Kyoko rolled her eyes.

"Well then, how about you both, Madoka-chan? Homura-chan?" asked Mami, "Do you both also want to go home?"

"Yeah, I think so, Mami-san," answered Madoka, "Homura-chan, as my house is nearer than yours, can you accompany me to go home? It'll be safer if we go home together."

"Of course I can, Madoka-chan," said Homura, "That's much better than if you go home alone."

After talked for a bit, Mami walked into her room to go to sleep, while the another girls went home to their own house, except for Kyoko who now lived together with Sayaka.

As they walked, they didn't notice that something had changed in that city, but luckily, they still could reach their own house correctly.

As Kyoko and Sayaka arrived at their house, the redhead asked the blue Puella Magi, "Don't you feel something wrong with the earthquake in Mami-san's apartment?"

"I don't know," Sayaka shrugged, "It feels like an ordinary earthquake, except for the last shock."

"Does it mean that we'll face a new enemy tomorrow?" asked Kyoko, "Well, but if that really happens, I'll always ready to face that enemy."

"Oh, I know you'll say it, but for now, I think you should think about your homework first," said Sayaka, "Don't you remember what will our teacher do if she find out that you don't do your homework yet?"

"Uh, alright, Sayaka-sensei," sighed Kyoko, "I'll do it as fast as I can."

In Madoka's house, as the pink haired girl arrived there, she quickly walked into her room, changed her clothes and laid onto her bed, but before she could go to sleep, she remembered that she felt like she saw some black shadows when she walked home to her house with Homura.

"What are those black shadows? Are those some demons who have plan to attack Mitakihara?" she asked to herself, "Then, why do I feel that it's better if Homura-chan doesn't know about me seeing those black shadows?"

She sighed, "I'm so confuse…"

Madoka then decided to go to sleep, as she didn't have idea about the black shadows which she saw outside there.

Meanwhile, Homura also had arrived at her house, only to find out a letter under the door. She took the letter and read it.

"…!"

**.O.**

_In the next morning…_

Four from ten girls that we mentioned before just realized the changed of their city which was caused by the earthquake last night.

"What the hell is this?" said Doremi to Aiko, Onpu and Momoko while they went to school together, "Last night I felt a strange earthquake and this morning, all people in my house kept saying that this city's name was… Misokihara? You know, we absolutely know that it's Misora, and not Misokihara."

"Well, my parents also said the same things, actually," replied Aiko, "and I don't have any idea how can they easily change Misora to Misokihara…"

"What happened with our parents?" asked Momoko, "All of them said that we lived in Misokihara, and not Misora. What happened with their minds so that they… forget about the name of this city?"

Doremi sighed, but then noticed something which was stranger than the thing that they talked about – it seemed like their school became farther than before.

"Ne, minna," she told the others about the second strange things, "Don't you notice that this way seems longer than before? and… the building around us… it seems like…"

"Ah, honma ya!" Aiko shouted, realized about the things that Doremi mentioned in her statement, "There are some buildings that I never see here!"

"But then, what does it mean?" replied Momoko, "Did the earthquake last night expand this city?"

As they just needed to walk into their school, something made them more surprised, because they met five familiar girls in front of them.

And the problem is, they absolutely knew that the five girls shouldn't be there now.

"Eh? Madoka-chan?" said Doremi in amazement, "When did you go back here?"

"Go back? Doremi-chan, it should be me who asking you, why do you come to Mitakihara?" asked Madoka back.

"Mitakihara? Madoka-chan, we're in Misora right now."

"No, Doremi-chan. We're in Mitakihara right now."

"Chotto matta!" Aiko interrupted, "Doremi-chan, Madoka-chan, I don't care if we're in Misora or Mitakihara right now, because I notice something interesting here."

She then asked Madoka, "Well then, Madoka-chan. Did something wrong happens in your house before you go to school this morning?"

"Umm… yeah, my parents… called this city…"

"Misokihara?" cut Aiko, which was answered by Madoka with a nod.

"Just like what I think," Aiko concluded, "Minna, something had already merged Misora with Mitakihara."

"Heh? Ai-chan, what do you mean?" asked Doremi.

"Doremi-chan, don't you realize it? Misokihara stands for _Miso_ra and Mita_kihara_. Those two cities are merged!"

"But why? And how can it happen?" asked Momoko, "It's so impossible."

"Madoka-chan, did you feel an earthquake last night?" Onpu finally spoke out.

"Well, yes," replied Madoka, "The earthquake happened when we had a tea party in Mami-san's apartment."

"No doubt. It must be that earthquake which merged both of the cities," concluded Homura, "Someone tried to trap us in this fake and merged city, so that he or she also erased the other people's memories about both of the cities."

"Sou ka. That's why, it's just us who still remember about both Misora and Mitakihara," said Doremi, "but then, who's the one that merged our cities like this?"

"Minna!" suddenly, Hazuki ran to them and shouted, "Piceshia strikes back!"

"Piceshia?!"

"Uh, who's that Piceshia?" asked Kyoko.

"One from three demons who united in the Rose Crystal Catcher," explained Doremi, who then turned back her attention to her childhood best friends, "Hazuki-chan, it's impossible! You know, we've already defeated her, along with Rophelia and Charmillion, so…"

"Don't you realize my presence here?" cut the dark demon who came there later after Hazuki, "Should I say… 'Long time no see' to you?"

"I don't want to have any small talk with you!" shouted Doremi to the demon in front of her, "I get it now, Piceshia. You should be the one who merged Misora and Mitakihara, right?"

"Well, I'm glad that I don't need to tell you about it first, as you've already guess it," Piceshia smirked, "Welcome to my barrier, Misokihara."

* * *

Author's Note: Alright, I know that I don't finished 'Celine and the Rose Crystals' yet, but it couldn't help. I just can't wait to publish this fic.

I have plan to update this fic every Saturday, of course, along with the updates for both of 'The Future Story' and 'Celine and the Rose Crystals', but for the starter, as usual, I publish the first two chapter at once.

Review?


	3. Chapter 3: The Unpredictable BB

**DISCLAIMER: **Ojamajo Doremi © Toei Animation, 1999-2004. Puella Magi Madoka Magica © Magica Quartet, 2011. I don't get any commercial benefit from this fic.

Author's Note: As I promise, here's the next chapter. Enjoy.

* * *

**Revenge: Pink Angels and Purple Demons**

**.**

**Chapter 3 – The Rose Crystals were Broken?! The Unpredictable Black Bubbles**

* * *

Right after Piceshia said the name of the merged city, all of things around them changed. Now, they just could see a large, dark land around them.

"Can you explain to me, what happen here?!" growled Doremi, angrily, "Piceshia, what are you doing with those buidings around us?"

"First, I just changed all of them into this dark land, my barrier's actual form," Piceshia smirked, "It's better if I attack you all like this. Nobody will interrupted me to destroy all of your Rose Crystals."

The dark demon lifted her head proudly, "Thanks to the dark aura which regain my consciousness and make me have such a powerful energy, so that I can make this barrier to trap you all."

"Shut up!" Doremi shouted, "Minna, let's we transform and defeat her, so that we can save both of our cities."

The others nodded, but before they could reach their transformation items – Senshi Tap for Doremi and her friends or the Magic Gems for Madoka and the other Puella Magi, Piceshia could attack them first by throwing her black bubbles to them. Each of them were shot by a black bubble on their chest, causing them to fall, and at the same time, all of the Senshi Taps were broken, which then made all of those taps' owner shocked.

"Impossible!" the red haired leader then shouted to Piceshia again, "What are you doing with our taps?!"

"Well, I think you must be know that all of your Rose Crystals were located in your chest, and… whenever those Rose Crystals are broken, your Senshi Taps also will broken, along with those Rose Crystals."

"Usou!"

"It's so unfair. If our Senshi Taps are broken, how can we defeat Piceshia?" asked Hazuki to the others.

"Uh, I suggest you to give up, genius girl," replied Piceshia, "This time, you five can't defeat me again, and I can do everything to you all."

"Damn you, Piceshia!" shouted Aiko, "I won't ever forgive you!"

"Ah, don't be too angry at me, okay?" teased Piceshia, "You know, as I already have such a great power, I don't need all of your Rose Crystals anymore, so… that's why I destroy all of them."

"All of them?" Momoko didn't understand, "Don't you remember that there's still a Rose Crystal left outside there?"

"You're too naive," Piceshia shook of her head, "You know, I've already destroyed that Rose Crystal that you mean."

"Wha- What are you doing to _him_?!" Doremi's eyes widened, "How dare you do that!"

"Tsk tsk tsk," the demon swung her right index finger and smirked, "Don't you remember that I also love him? Don't worry, old friend. I just broke his Rose Crystal and changed his memories about your city, just like those other people who live in those cities."

"Don't call me 'old friend'!" shouted Doremi, "You absolutely know about what happened with me in that time, because you were the one that caused me turned to your side!"

"Whatever…"

"Don't be too happy, Piceshia," cut Sayaka who then stood up with the other Puella Magi, with their Magic Gems still in their own hands, "We still can defeat you!"

However, nobody between them noticed that there was something happened with two of their friends, who then bowed their head so deep right after Piceshia attacked them.

"Sayaka-chan…" Aiko looked at her Puella Magi's counterpart, then sighed, bowed her head, "If only those taps weren't broken…"

She didn't continue her words while she noticed something around her left ring finger – her left hand, which was her old Ring Tap, "Minna, look at your ring finger!"

"Eh?" the other former Majo Senshi followed Aiko's instruction and also found their Ring Taps around their left ring finger. It seemed like, their Magic Crystals weren't broken with their Senshi Taps and then formed the Ring Taps there.

"That means we still can defeat you, Piceshia," Doremi stood up, then instructed her friends, "Minna, let's we show to her our fighter witch's power!"

Piceshia smirked, noticed the two of the girls who didn't say anything since she attacked them. She then said, calmly, "Just show it to me already, because I'm still not sure if all of you can defeat me."

"You're so confidence, Piceshia," replied Doremi, who then transformed with the others and got ready to attack the demonic girl. All of the Puella Magi transformed and summoned their respective weapons while the other girls transformed into the Fighter Witches.

_Doremi's transformation sequence__: She clapped her hands twice and then hold her left hand with her right hand. She then stretched both of her hands and then a pair of pink long gloves appeared. She then kicked the air around her with both of her feet (similar with what she did in the third season of the anime) and crossed her arms while she closed her eyes. When she opened her eyes again, she moved both of her hands to the both side of her body, made her pink boots and her pink costume appeared, along with a pink ribbon on her untied hair. Her magic crystal changed to be a necklace._

_Hazuki's transformation sequence__: She clapped her hands twice and then hold her left hand with her right hand, tighter than what the others did in their own transformation sequence. Hazuki then moved both of her hands to the both side of her body and then a pair of orange long gloves appeared. She then moved her hands from the tip of her toes to her neck and flipped her hair (similar with what she did in the first season of the anime), made her orange boots and her orange costume appeared, along with her orange hat. Her magic crystal changed to be a necklace._

_Aiko's transformation sequence__: She clapped her hands twice and then hold her left hand with her right hand. She then stretched both of her hands and then a pair of blue long gloves appeared. She then swung both of her feet and made a shape like a horizontal eight, then jumped around and raised both of her hands, made her blue boots and her blue costume appeared, along with her blue hat. Her magic crystal changed to be a necklace._

_Momoko's transformation sequence__: She clapped her hands twice and then hold her left hand with her right hand. She then stretched both of her hands and then a pair of yellow long gloves appeared. She then moved her hands from her feet to her head, made her yellow boots and her yellow costume appeared, along with her hat. Her magic crystal changed to be a necklace._

_Corrupted Onpu's transformation sequence__: She clapped her hands twice and then hold her left hand with her right hand. She then stuck out her hands in front of her and then a pair of black long gloves appeared. She then swinged her hands around from the tip of her toes to her upper body and then crossed her arms, then moved her hands from there to her head, made her black boots and her black costume appeared, along with a black ribbon on her head which changed her usual green hair tie. Her magic crystal changed to be a necklace._

"Puritti Witchi Doremichii!"

"Puritti Witchi Hazukichii!"

"Puritti Witchi Aikochii!"

"Puritti Witchi Momokochii!"

"…"

"Eh? Onpu-chan?" Doremi looked at the youngest fighter witch who didn't say her transformation's phrase, but then noticed that the purple haired girl's transformation seemed so different, caused her shocked, "Your costume…"

She then remembered the time when she had ever got possessed by Piceshia. A pair of black ribbons which tied her hair… Those two black mambas that she threw to her friends… The black costume that she wore… Everything that happened when she became the Dark Celine…

"You!" she turned her attention to Piceshia and shouted, "It must be you who change her like this!"

"Don't blame her for this Doremi-chan," replied Onpu who then walked to Piceshia's side and added, "It's you and Madoka-chan's fault which makes me and Homura-chan agree with what Piceshia do to our cities!"

"Homura-chan?"

"That's right," Homura also walked to Piceshia's side and said, "Why don't you both tell us about the Ultimate Royal Stage?"

The other Puella Magi looked at the black haired girl, who now wore a black gown with white collars – similar with what she wore in the Rebellion Story when she recently knew that she had already became a witch.

"Ultimate Royal Stage?" asked Mami, didn't understand, "Madoka-chan, do you know about the Ultimate Royal Stage that Homura-chan mentioned now?"

"Uh, well…" Madoka couldn't find the best words to explain the one that Mami asked to her, "Need a long time to explain that ones…"

"Why? Because it's including something that only you and Doremi-chan knew?" cut Onpu, "Don't you both assume all of us as your best friends?"

"Onpu-chan, it's so different," said Doremi, "We don't want to hide anything from you all. We just…"

"Ah, so… there's something that you both hide from your best friends, huh?" teased Piceshia, "However, I'm glad to hear that. At least, I can use it to make them become my friends."

"Piceshia!" Doremi clenched her fists, "Just what are you doing to Onpu-chan and Homura-chan?!"

Piceshia widened her grin, "I wrote a letter to each of them about your great secret with the special ink and the special paper, which will influence them once I attacked them with my black bubble."

She yawned, "Well, those items' effect even stronger than my old bubble which made you became my old friend."

"Enough for that 'old friend' things!" shouted Doremi, "Now, take your influence out from them or…"

"Oh… unluckily, I can't take out my influence from them," Piceshia shook of her head, "The influence will get out from them just when you both defeat them, Pinkies."

'_Eh? So I and Madoka-chan should fight Onpu-chan and Homura-chan?!' _Doremi thought, _'Impossible! We should fight our own best friend?!'_

Doremi and Madoka looked at each other, didn't believe that they should defeat their best friends just to save them from Piceshia's influence.

'_What should we do? Do we really need to fight them?'_

* * *

Author's Note: Well, a bit shorter than the previous chapter, but I think I just need to write it for now.

About the Magic Gems, I wrote in 'Unite the Two Angels' that after the Ultimate Royal Stage, all of the Puella Magi's Soul Gems changed into the Magic Gems. (read it in the last chapter of that fic)

Next chapter will update next week, so you just need to wait patiently for it, okay?


	4. Chapter 4: Purple S Trap the Angels!

**DISCLAIMER: **Ojamajo Doremi © Toei Animation, 1999-2004. Puella Magi Madoka Magica © Magica Quartet, 2011. I don't get any commercial benefit from this fic.

Author's Note: Enjoy.

* * *

**Revenge: Pink Angels and Purple Demons**

**.**

**Chapter 4 – Purple Strangers Trap the Angels?! Welcome to the New World**

* * *

In a few minutes, nothing happened in Piceshia's barrier, until Onpu summoned a Glassy Gun and tried to shot Doremi while she still looked at Madoka's face. Fortunately, Doremi could dodged the gun's bullet, so she didn't get hurt. Both Doremi and Madoka then turned back their attention to Onpu and Homura.

"Onpu-chan, you… really want to kill me?" asked her, didn't believe with what recently happened, "You try to shot me?"

"Not really. I just want to fight you both with Homura-chan," replied the purple haired girl, "If you both can win from us, we'll let you both hide the secrets of the Ultimate Royal Stage and forgive you both."

"We also will let you both take Piceshia's influence out from us if you both can defeat us," Homura continued, "but if we're the winner in our fighting, both of you should explain us about that Ultimate Royal Stage."

"What a tough option…" said Madoka, who then asked to the girl beside her, "Doremi-chan, what should we do now?"

"Well, actually I don't want to fight you both, though…" said the redhead to Onpu and Homura while she clenched her fists and summoned her changeable weapon, "I think I don't have choice but to fight you both."

"Doremi-chan, they're our friends."

"I know it, Madoka-chan, but… if we want to turn them back to our side, we should fight them," replied Doremi, "It's the only one way to do."

"Oh, alright. I'll fight them with you."

They then decided to accept the challenge from Onpu and Homura to fight. Both Doremi and Onpu attacked each other with their own gun – Onpu with her Glassy Gun and Doremi with her Dynamic Gun, while Homura used her new, dark power to changed her gun into a bow – it seemed like she wanted to make her fighting with Madoka became fair, as Madoka's weapon was a bow.

The other six girls wanted to help Doremi and Madoka in their fighting, but then Piceshia avoided them to join with the fighting.

"Don't try to help them," Piceshia shook of her head while she made a tall glass wall appeared between the four and the six girls, "It's just a fighting between them.

"Oh, if only we can help Doremi-chan and Madoka-chan to fight them both…" sighed Aiko, "Anyways, they should do their best to fight and save Onpu-chan and Homura-chan."

"Uh, I don't know why, but… I feel like something bad will happen," said Hazuki, worriedly, "I'm afraid that both Doremi-chan and Madoka-chan will lose from them, or… don't say if Onpu-chan and Homura-chan are tricking them right now."

"We just need to hope that it won't ever happen, Hazuki-chan," replied Momoko, "Don't let this situation makes us have a negative thinking."

"Speaking of the negative thinking…" said Mami while she thought, "I have a feeling that I have an experience about it, but… I don't remember exactly when it happened."

"However, the conclusion is we should believe that both Madoka-chan and Doremi-chan can turn them back to our side, then all of us will defeat that damn Piceshia," concluded Sayaka, "I know they can do it, and I believe in them."

"Mou, if only I can break this glass wall…"

"I hear you, redhead," Piceshia cut what Kyoko said, "and I won't ever let you break this wall."

In the other side of the glass wall, the four girls were still fighting with each other. It seemed like no one between them who had already became the winner, but it just until Doremi and Madoka successfully shot the other two with their own weapons, made both Onpu and Homura fell onto the dark ground.

Piceshia turned her head to see her 'friends', then she walked through the glass wall she made and said to Doremi and Madoka, "Well, I think you both accept my friends' challenge seriously."

"Great. Now you come here, Piceshia," Doremi ignored what Piceshia said, "Just remove your influences already from them."

"Don't you hear what I said before?" said the demon while she walked to Onpu and Homura, created two black beds and put the unconscious girls onto the beds, "It's just you both who can remove it from them."

The dark demon then walked back to the other side of the glass wall and didn't say anything.

"Err… what should we do?" asked Madoka to Doremi, "Should we purify Onpu-chan's magic crystal and Homura-chan Magic Gem?"

"But it seems like two of them… change," replied Doremi, "I don't know. The appearences are still the same, but… I just feel that both Onpu-chan's magic crystal and Homura-chan's Magic Gems have already change. I think it's better if we change into our Angel Form before we purify them."

As Piceshia wasn't in their side, they couldn't notice that she smirked right after she heard what Doremi said, while the others didn't have idea about her reason to smirk.

"Well, let's do it. You'll purify Onpu-chan's magic crystal and I'll purify Homura-chan's Magic Gem," said Madoka. She then held her Magic Gem with both of her hands on her chest while Doremi held her magic crystal in the same way, and when they released both of the gem and the crystal, the two jewels flew up in front of them while their costumes changed. As the transformation finished, both of the pink jewels 'landed' onto their costumes as its decoration. Both of them was located on Doremi and Madoka's chest.

They walked to Onpu and Homura, tried to purify them, but before they touched the two corrupted jewels, both Onpu and Homura opened their eyes and prevented them to do so, by catching both of Doremi and Madoka's hands. At the same time, their costumes also changed to be darker, plus with a pair of devil-ish wings on its back – Homura changed into her demon form in the Rebellion Story.

"Doremi-chan, how do you think about my act?" asked Onpu while she smirked, then she stood up, "Is it enough to manipulate you?"

"O-Onpu-chan, what do you…"

"Well, I just have a plan to punish you because of that 'Ultimate Royal Stage' things," she widened her smirk, "Don't worry. All of our friends will still remember you. It's just… I think I'll give you a lot of time to sleep. For now, Misokihara doesn't need your consciousness."

As Onpu finished her words, she transferred some dark energy to the girl in front of her, drained the redhead's energy and turned her back into her usual appearance, and when she released her grip from the fallen angel, Doremi passed out and fell onto the ground.

Meanwhile, Homura also did the same trick to Madoka. The difference of their trick was just the statement from Homura that Madoka just would pass out for a few minutes to get her fake memories about Misokihara and to erase her memories about her angel form – including with the 'Ultimate Royal Stage' things, and after that, she would trap in the fake city forever.

In the other side of the glass wall, the other girls were shocked to see two of their friends fell unconscious there. This made them angry and then tried to break the glass wall together.

At their second trial, the glass wall was broken, but when they just started to run to the two newborn demons and the fallen angels, all of them were attacked by Onpu and Homura.

When she saw the condition in her dark barrier, Piceshia laughed, "My plan is success!"

Piceshia then walked to Onpu and Homura and said, "You both really make me proud. It's really a good result for the amateur demons like you both."

"With pleasure, Piceshia," replied Onpu, "I think all of them deserve it."

"By the way, I think we should go back to Misokihara right now," suggested Homura, "They'll wake up soon."

"Except for Doremi-chan because I've already put her into a comma," added Onpu, "When I held her hands, I felt like she would resist our manipulation memories about Misokihara, so I decided to do this."

"But you shouldn't forget one thing, Onpu-chan," Homura quickly warned, "You should make sure that she won't ever wake up anymore and reveal the truth to the others."

"Don't worry, Homura-chan. I have plan to prevent it," said the purple haired demonic girl, "We'll hack the hospital, so we can control her condition."

She turned her head to see the red haired fallen angel, then added, "If we hack the hospital, even though she wake up, she won't ever do anything, because we'll have some special medicines for her."

"Well then, let's we do what we want and go back to Misokihara," said Piceshia. The three demons then used their power to go back to the fake city.

**.O.**

In Misokihara, right after Hazuki, Aiko, Momoko, Madoka, Mami, Sayaka and Kyoko regained back their consciousness, Onpu and Homura, who had already changed back into their usual appearances, told them that they were fighting demon before they passed out. The duo also told them that Doremi fell into a comma because of that demon.

As the hospital was hacked by Piceshia, Onpu and Homura, they were installing a special infusion to Doremi, which could weaken her and would prevent her to transform into a fighter witch once she woke up later.

'_What a wonderful day,' _Piceshia thought, _'because this time, I'm the winner of this game.'_

* * *

Author's Note: Alright. It seems like, the words in the chapter that I write is getting less and less… but I still hope you'll enjoy it.

As this fic is based on a movie, this fic probably will be a short fic – I have plan to divide it into seven chapters. (maybe it's the reason why the chapter isn't long)

See you in the next chapter! ^^


	5. Chapter 5: The Recovery of the FA

**DISCLAIMER: **Ojamajo Doremi © Toei Animation, 1999-2004. Puella Magi Madoka Magica © Magica Quartet, 2011. I don't get any commercial benefit from this fic.

Author's Note: Still, just enjoy.

* * *

**Revenge: Pink Angels and Purple Demons**

**.**

**Chapter 5 – The Power of Love Still Exists?! The Recovery of the Fallen Angel**

* * *

"Now that we've already bring her here…" said Onpu to Homura when they were in an executive staff room in the hospital which they hacked, "How about the special infusion for Doremi-chan? Piceshia told me that she trusted you to prepare the infusion."

"Well, I even prepare fifteen types of special intravenous fluids for her, which I'll give to her in these fifteen days, start from now," explained the black haired girl, "and then, we can see her Ring Tap will be broken into pieces fifteen days later."

"Can't you make it faster, Homura-chan?" Onpu protested, "We need to break that damn Ring Tap as soon as possible."

"I know it. I tried to, but I can't make it faster than fifteen days," sighed Homura, "However, I can finish all of those fluids, thanks for the help from some of my smart familiars."

She then offered to a creature there, "Alright, Ibari-chan. You can give your special infusion first."

"Ibari… -chan…" Onpu looked at the blonde short haired creature who walked out from the room to the hallway, "Homura-chan, do you have plan to make some illusions and nightmares for her before we break her Ring Tap?"

"Yes, I do," the long haired girl quickly answered, "and for the first day, let her feel proud with herself."

"Well, I wonder about all of those illusions and nightmares that Doremi-chan will have…" Onpu wondered, "Then, what's the thing in the special infusion that will break her Ring Tap?"

"I'll explain," Homura started to give the further explanation to Onpu, "Firstly, that first infusion that Ibari-chan gives to her today will make an illusion about her being so famous in the city, but then… the infusion for tomorrow will make a nightmare that will destroy the illusion from today, and that will keep happening until I give the last infusion later, which will make her feel useless and then… break her Ring Tap."

"It sounds interesting," commented Onpu, "I can't wait until the last one."

"We just need to make sure that she won't ever wake up before the last day," added Homura, "That will ruined our wonderful plan."

"You're right," replied the purple haired girl, "Well then, I'll keep visiting her after school and works."

"You sure become so busy now, right?" Homura smirked, "Fortunately, I did a different way to Madoka, so that I won't ever be as busy as you."

"Hey, I just want to do a different things. Is it wrong?" said Onpu, "However, I'll patiently wait for the moment when her Ring Tap is broken."

**.O.**

_Meanwhile, in Doremi's dream…_

The red haired girl looked around the city, where were so many pictures of her on the wall.

'_Am… I… this famous?' _she thought, _'It means that I should be having a great influence here… I have… pride, and I like it. No one can ask me to do something, as I am the boss here.'_

'_I have pride…'_

'_I have pride…'_

'_I have pride…'_

'_I have pride…'_

'_I have pride…'_

'_I have pride…'_

'_I…'_

Her thought had stopped, as she felt like her feet weren't on the ground anymore and she fell into a hole under her.

"Whoa! Help!" shouted her, but no one answered, even when she was already at the bottom of the hole. Nobody helped her.

"Hello! Anybody there?!" she shouted again, "Help me here! Please, I'm stuck here! Minna!"

'_Minna?' _she suddenly thought, _'It feels like, I have some people around me who are always here, by my side… but why can't I see them right now, when I need their help? Where are they now?'_

"However, I should find a way to climb out from here," said her to herself, "If only there's a ladder here…"

She looked around, tried to find anythings that she could use to escape from the hole, only to find that there was nothing.

Now, she was so pessimistic that she could find a way to escape from there.

'_I'm so pessimistic…'_

'_I'm so pessimistic…'_

'_I'm so pessimistic…'_

'_I'm so pessimistic…'_

'_I'm so pessimistic…'_

'_I'm so pessimistic…'_

'_I'm so…'_

"I'm falling again!" shouted Doremi while she felt that the ground under her was broken and made her fell again, and this time, her face landed first.

When she sat up to see the place around her, suddenly, some familiar people appeared around her, pointed at her and shouted that she was a liar.

"No!" shouted her back while she closed both of her ears with both of her hands, "I'm not a liar!"

'_It's so suddenly. Why do these people call me a liar? I'm not a liar!' _she thought, _'I never lie to anyone around me, but… how can they…'_

"You're a liar!"

"No!"

"You're a liar!"

"No!"

"You're a liar!"

"No!"

"You're a liar!"

"No!"

"You're a liar!"

"No!"

"You're a liar!"

"Mou, SHUT UP, YOU ALL!" she finally shouted, louder than before while she closed her eyes, and right after that, she felt something cold fell from the sky.

Doremi then opened her eyes and stood up, looked up to the sky to find out what it was.

'_Snow?' _ she thought, _'Wait. Where are those people who said that I was a liar?'_

Doremi sighed, "Anyways, I'm glad that they're gone… Their words are really making me have a great headache."

She walked through the large land around her, which fully covered with the thick snow in just for a few minutes.

"It becomes so cold here," she crossed her arms in front of her body while she kept walking, "I hope I can find a place to keep me warm…"

There were some people whom she met there, and seemed like, they also felt cold.

'_They're just like me…' _Doremi looked at those people that she met, _'but why do I feel like I don't need to help them? I feel like… I don't care with them. I don't care if they freeze to death here… What happened with me?'_

'_It feels like… the cold that I feel reaches my heart… Even, I'll be happy if all of them really freeze to death. I just care about myself.'_

'_I'm a cold-hearted girl…'_

'_I'm a cold-hearted girl…'_

'_I'm a cold-hearted girl…'_

'_I'm a cold-hearted girl…'_

'_I'm a cold-hearted girl…'_

'_I'm a cold-hearted girl…'_

After some hours walking, Doremi finally found a house. She then walked into the house and did anything she could do to keep her warm.

**.O.**

And in the real world, in the fake city, it was four days after the fighting in Piceshia's hidden barrier.

"Homura-chan, how's it going for today?" asked Onpu, "Is the respons that she gives positive?"

"Well, we'll find it soon," replied Homura, "I just recently sent Wagamama-chan to change the intravenous fluids."

"Hmm… selfishness, right?" Onpu smirked, "It's fine, really. In fact, she can be so selfish sometimes."

As she finished her words, a monitor in front of Homura turned on and shown something to them.

"So? Do you want to see her dreams today?" asked the black haired girl, "I keep monitoring her condition from this wonderful monitor."

"Hey! So, you can see her dreams from here? Why don't you tell me before?" asked Onpu back, "Oh well, I guess I'll stay with you here now.

Both of the devil-ish humans then turned their attention to the monitor's screen.

**.O.**

"Fortunately, I can find this coat…" sighed Doremi to herself as she hold the coat which covered her body so tight, "and I also find these firewood so that I can turn on the fireplace."

"Help me!" suddenly, she heard someone asked for a help from the front door, "I'm cold."

'_An old man?' _Doremi thought, _'It sounds like he needs some help to keep him warm. Should I help him?'_

"Of course not," she quickly shook of her head, "From now on, this coat is mine. This fireplace is mine, and this house is mine. Nobody but me can use all of these things, okay."

'_I'll ignore him, of course. I don't care if he'll die outside there. At least, he doesn't make my house dirty.'_

'_I'm so selfish…'_

'_I'm so selfish…'_

'_I'm so selfish…'_

'_I'm so selfish…'_

'_I'm so selfish…'_

'_I'm so selfish…'_

"Doremi?"

"Eh?" the red haired girl blinked her eyes before she realized that she was in her house right now, her _real_ house, "Mom calls me…"

She sighed, "Fine. I should find the way to go to that house again someday…"

**.O.**

"Hey! What a change!" commented Onpu, "It's really impossible for her to do that in the reality. A kind girl like Doremi-chan can ignore an old man who's in a trouble? I can't believe it!"

"Well, it's just a dream, you know? We can set everything to be… just like what we want. We can change a kind girl like her into a bad girl," Homura smirked, "and that dreams will bring her to her end. Her Ring Tap will be broken."

"You're really so smart, Homura-chan," praised Onpu, "This is really a genius way. I think we would just drain her energy with that infusion…"

"Why? Of course, we won't ever be as naive as that," replied Homura, "It's way too boring if we just weaken her and don't do anything else.

"I think you're right."

Onpu yawned, "Well, I guess I should go home right now."

"Alright then, go ahead," said the black haired girl, "See you tomorrow."

Onpu then walked out from the room while Homura still sat down on her chair there.

**.O.**

_In the next day dream…_

"I heard that an old man asked help from us from the front door yesterday," stated a brown haired woman to her older daughter, "Why didn't you open the door for him?"

"Mom, you don't know everything about that old man," replied the red haired daughter, "He… He brought a knife and tried to kill me!"

"Are you sure with it?" asked her mother, sarcastically, "An old man wants to kill you?"

"Believe me, mom. He chased me with his knife when I was on the way to home," Doremi tried to persuade her mother, "and then, after I walked into our house, he tried to trick me by asking a help. He's a murder."

"Well then, I trust you," said her mother while she left the living room, where they talked about the old man, "I believe that you won't ever lie about a serious things like this."

Doremi nodded, then sighed when she saw her mother walked upstairs. She suddenly thought, _'Fortunately, she believe with what I said. Mom, forgive me. I've already lie to you…'_

She then remembered the moment when everybody around her called her liar.

'_Well, maybe they're right to say that things. I'm a liar,' _she thought, _'and for now, I'm not only a liar, but I'm also doing a slander.'_

'_I do a slander…'_

'_I do a slander…'_

'_I do a slander…'_

'_I do a slander…'_

'_I do a slander…'_

'_I do a slander…'_

"I'll show you now!" said someone who then walked downstairs and enterred the living room, "I can play that song sooo… smoothly."

Seconds later, two more people walked into the living room.

The first one, Pop, sat down onto the chair behind a piano, while her parents sat down on a sofa beside her.

"What's the song that you're going to play, Poppu?" asked Doremi, "You're really so confidence."

"Well, just hear it, stupid," replied the pink haired girl who then started to play the song that she meant.

'_Ack! That song?' _Doremi was shocked, _'I still can't play it! How can she play that song so easily?'_

"That's because I'm smarter than you, blockhead!" said Pop, as if she could read her older sister's mind.

"I'm… a… blockhead?" replied the older sister, slowly. She then thought, _'Well, Poppu's right to say it. The proof is… she can play such a difficult song like that, while I'm just…'_

'_I'm just a blockhead…'_

'_I'm just a blockhead…'_

'_I'm just a blockhead…'_

'_I'm just a blockhead…'_

'_I'm just a blockhead…'_

'_I'm just a blockhead…'_

That sentence kept running in her mind, which later made her had a great headache. Doremi hold her head while she closed her eyes, hoped that it would make her headache vanish.

But then she realized that what happened next was really worse than her headache.

"Mom, dad, as I'm your only one smart daughter, will you give me a special reward?" asked Pop to her parents.

"Of course, we will," her father smiled, "Alright then, let's we go to the shopping centre. Just you, me and your mother."

Her father's words really broke Doremi's heart into pieces. She started to cry.

"Fine! From now on, I'll go out from this house!" shouted her who then ran away from their house. Her tears fell onto her cheeks.

'_I'm so jealous with my sister…'_

'_I'm so jealous with my sister…'_

'_I'm so jealous with my sister…'_

'_I'm so jealous with my sister…'_

'_I'm so jealous with my sister…'_

'_I'm so jealous with my sister…'_

She heard some people called her name when she ran, but she didn't care. She kept running and ignoring their calling.

'_It hurts. They break my heart, and they ignored me just a moments ago,' _she thought, _'Fine. If they can ignore me like that, I also can ignore them like this. I won't ever response their calling,'_

'_I'll ignore them…'_

'_I'll ignore them…'_

'_I'll ignore them…'_

'_I'll ignore them…'_

'_I'll ignore them…'_

'_I'll ignore them…'_

But then she found out that the calling couldn't be heared anymore. She then stopped to run and looked around, realized that something happened there.

All people around her were burning.

"Wha-What happened with them?! I should save them!" said her, but then she thought the opposite things, _'Wait. It's useless. They're too much, while I'm just alone here. Moreover… I don't know about them all. Why should I help them?'_

'_It's useless for me to help them…'_

'_It's useless for me to help them…'_

'_It's useless for me to help them…'_

'_It's useless for me to help them…'_

'_It's useless for me to help them…'_

'_It's useless for me to help them…'_

"Hey, you! Don't move!" shouted someone from her back, and it was a police, "You must be the one that burned those people alive, right?"

Doremi turned around and answered, "No, sir. I just saw them burned by themselves. Even I don't know how they could be burned."

"Then, why don't you help them to turn off the fire?"

"Uh, for that ones, I…"

"Fine. You should explain it all in my office. Let's follow me!"

"No!" she shouted, then ran away from the police.

'_Oh my God. I hope it's just a nightmare. A police chased me and tried to put me in a jail… I don't want it happen!'_

Fortunately, she found a hidden dead-end alley which she could use to hide herself from the police.

"What a horrible day…" said her while she tried to catch her breath, "I just recently left my house and… and then… those things happened…"

'_and I run away from that police… does it mean that I'm such a coward?'_

'_Yeah, no doubt. I'm really such a coward.'_

'_I'm a coward…'_

'_I'm a coward…'_

'_I'm a coward…'_

'_I'm a coward…'_

'_I'm a coward…'_

'_I'm a coward…'_

She sighed, then looked at a wall beside her, where was a mirror on it. She stared at her reflection for a moments before she said, "I really have a stupid looking…"

Doremi walked to the corner of the alley and sat down there, felt unconfidence.

'_Not only that. I also don't have any talent at all. All people around me hate me so much…' _she thought, _'Maybe it's better if I stay here forever. I should stay here forever… and disappear from everyone…'_

She looked at her Ring Tap on her left hand.

'_Maybe it's better if this Ring Tap…'_

Her thought was paused when suddenly it rained, which made her wet.

'_Rain, huh?' _she thought, then turned back her attention to her Ring Tap, _'I think it's a proof that nobody loves me… or maybe, I should die…'_

She didn't notice that someone walked to her while he hold an umbrella, until she felt that the rain didn't drop to her anymore.

She perfectly knew about this guy who came to her now, but it was just in another condition. For now, she couldn't remember who he was.

"Who are you?" asked her softly.

The guy just smiled and then kissed her on her forehead, which suddenly made her remembered about everything that happened before she saw so many pictures of her around the city… no, she remembered about everything that happened before Onpu drained her power and made her lost her consciousness.

At last, she opened her eyes, and this time, for real. She found herself laid onto a bed in a room at the hospital.

She looked at the back of her left hand, which there was a wet infusion needle sticked on. It seemed like, someone just recently visited her and cried for her, and his or her tears fell onto the infusion needle.

'_Were the others bring me here?' _asked her in her mind, _'Well, but I don't think it was them who brought me here. It must be those two…'_

'_All of those nightmares that I got are some strong proofs that they tried to trap me here… I should escape from here.'_

Without thinking before, she tried to activate her Ring Tap and transformed, but then she realized that her body was getting weaker every time she tried to transform.

"H-How can it happen? I become so weak right now," said Doremi to herself, "They should be doing something to me."

She then looked back at the infusion needle on her left hand, _'It should be because of this… I should take it off right now…'_

* * *

Author's Note: Finally, I can write a longer chapter… and then we'll reach the end of this fic soon.

Then, what will Doremi do to escape from the hospital? And how about Onpu and Homura? Can Doremi remind Madoka about their Angel Form? You can find it out next week.


	6. Chapter 6: Last Hope from the Rooftop

**DISCLAIMER: **Ojamajo Doremi © Toei Animation, 1999-2004. Puella Magi Madoka Magica © Magica Quartet, 2011. I don't get any commercial benefit from this fic.

Author's Note: First of all, sorry for the delay. :)

This chapter will describe further about what happened in the last part of the previous chapter. Enjoy.

* * *

**Revenge: Pink Angels and Purple Demons**

**.**

**Chapter 6 – Last Hope from the Rooftop**

* * *

The redhead quickly put her right hand around the infusion needle on her left hand and removed it from there. It looked like she felt hurt right when she took the needle off from there, but then she managed to endure the pain.

'_No, it's just the beginning,' _she thought, _'This pain is nothing for me. I should escape from here as soon as possible.'_

Unfortunately, one of Homura's familiar walked at the hallway in front of Doremi's room and saw what she did there, so the blonde haired familiar decided to report this to her master. Luckily, she couldn't find Homura in the hospital, because the black haired girl had a promise with Madoka to go to the shopping centre.

It was when the blonde familiar tried to think about the way she should do to report her invention to her master, someone else came into the executive staff room and asked, "Ibari-chan? What are you doing here?"

The familiar replied that she was looking for her master.

"Ah, Homura-chan?" said the newcomer, Onpu, "She told me that she would come later for today, so she asked me to come here earlier."

Onpu asked again, "Then, why do you search for Homura-chan? Do you want to report something important?"

The blonde familiar then whispered about what she recently found a few minutes ago, which later made Onpu became shocked, "Are you sure you really saw her took that needle off from herself?! And… her Ring Tap is still there?!"

The familiar nodded, confirmed that she really saw all of those things happened. Onpu then quickly walked out from the executive staff room to the fallen angel's room, only to find out that Doremi had aleready wake up and removed the infusion needle on her left hand.

"Finally, you wake up now," the purple haired girl put both of her hands on her hips, "and it seems like, you know about the secret of that intravenous fluids…"

"I don't think that we should talk about it, Onpu-chan," Doremi interrupted, "I can't believe that you can be like this…"

"I just want you to tell the truth about that 'Ultimate Royal Stage'. Why do you still hide it from me and the others?"

"I just don't want something bad happen with you and the others if I told you all about that."

"You lie, and I don't believe your reason," said the purple haired girl who then transformed into her demon form, "and for that, I'll give you a bigger punishment."

"I'm not scare with you," replied the redhead, "This time, I promise to myself that I'll turn you back to be my best friend, and I'll do anything to fulfil my promise."

"Oh, but I doubt that you'll successfully do what you want, because I just want to kill you right now," Onpu smirked, "I want to fight you until you die."

"Alright, we'll fight, and I'll defeat you to save you," said Doremi. She then transformed into a fighter witch once she felt that her power were fully recovered.

_Doremi's transformation sequence__: She clapped her hands twice and then hold her left hand with her right hand. She then stretched both of her hands and then a pair of pink long gloves appeared. She then kicked the air around her with both of her feet (similar with what she did in the third season of the anime) and crossed her arms while she closed her eyes. When she opened her eyes again, she moved both of her hands to the both side of her body, made her pink boots and her pink costume appeared, along with a pink ribbon on her untied hair. Her magic crystal changed to be a necklace._

"Puritti Witchi Doremichii!"

"Do you really think that you still can beat me in that form?" asked Onpu, sarcastically, "You see that I'm in my demon form right now, and… I think you still remember about our last fight in Piceshia's dark barrier, right?"

Onpu laughed, "Even in that time, I still could drain your energy in your angel form, and we know that your angel form is your strongest form, but now… you want to beat me with your regular form? I think you can't use your brain to think your move carefully."

"Well, maybe you're right to say it, Onpu-chan, but…"

"Oh! I know your reason. I know about why you don't transform to your angel form, and it's because you _can't _transform to your angel form without Madoka-chan beside you," cut Onpu who then summoned a dark gun in her right hand, "and I'll use that chance to beat you again."

Onpu then tried to shoot Doremi with her dark gun, but luckily, Doremi could dodge the bullet. The two girls tried to shoot at each other with their own gun. They kept shooting and jumping out from the room through the hallway until they reached the emergency stairs.

"Emergency stairs, huh?" asked Onpu, "Do you want to escape from here?"

"No, but I just want to fight you without disturbing anyone, as I know that we're in a hospital right now."

"Are you stupid? This side of hospital where we are now is the hidden side, so no one can see our fighting but me, you and the others, but luckily, it's just us who are here now."

"Whatever. I just want to fight you in a larger place, and it's in the rooftop," said Doremi, "That way, no one can interfere our fighting."

"Okay, but I hope you don't regret saying it."

"That won't ever happen," Doremi shook of her head, then added in her mind, _'because I want to do some experiment there. Is it true that I really just can transform into my angel form when there's Madoka-chan beside me like what Onpu-chan said? Well, I know that if I just want to try to transform into my angel form, I still can try it in that room where I woke up several minutes ago, but there's not enough space for me in that room, and… I'm afraid that Onpu-chan would use it to trap me again.'_

Both of the girls walked (or jumped?) upstairs to the rooftop while they still kept shooting at each other, and when they reached the rooftop, they still continued to fight.

'_Oh crap! Onpu-chan keep attacking me even when we just recently arrive here, on the rooftop. How can I try to upgrade my form?' _Doremi thought while she kept dodging the bullets from Onpu's dark gun, _'I don't have idea…'_

Suddenly, Onpu forced Doremi to stand up at one of the rooftop side, while the purple haired girl pointed her dark gun to Doremi's head.

"Once you step back there, you'll fall from here," warned Onpu, "but once you step here, I'll shoot your head, and it means, you don't have another choice beside those two."

"I have, and that's the option that I choose," said the redhead who then extremely threw herself from the rooftop with her head facing down. Her eyes closed, "I believe this can change everything."

"Stupid! Why do you choose that?!" shouted Onpu. She thought, _'I hope this can't make her transform into her angel form…'_

But then Onpu knew that her doubts came true, because right before Doremi landed on the ground, her costumes changed into her angel form's white gown, while a pair of wings appeared behind her back, which could prevent her from falling.

The red haired girl still floated near the ground when her transformation was still continued. This time, the pink ribbon on her hair changed into a pair of white ribbon, which tied some strands of her hair – not all of them – into two buns. She then flew up to the rooftop to continue her fighting with Onpu.

Unintentionally, Homura, Madoka and the other Puella Magi saw Doremi's transformation there, so did with the other fighter witches, and this made them (not including Homura) realized about the fake city.

Noticing that Madoka was ready to transform, Homura tried to interfere the pink haired girl's transformation, only to get some attack from all of the other Puella Magi and the other Fighter Witches.

"Don't touch Madoka or I'll kill you," warned Sayaka, "Let her transform."

"No!" shouted Homura while she transformed into her demon form, "I'll kill you all first."

But right when Homura prepared to attack Sayaka and the others, someone interrupted her from behind, and she was Madoka in her angel form, "Don't attack our friends, Homura-chan."

"You…" Homura turned her head, "Fine. We'll fight here, just like Onpu-chan and Doremi-chan above there."

The fighting between the pink angels and the purple demons were started again there, but this time, both of the pink angels became the winner. They even could use their finishing attack to remove Piceshia's influence from both of the purple demons.

**.O.**

"We're sorry, Doremi-chan, Madoka-chan," Onpu bowed her head, "Both me and Homura-chan really don't want to fight with you both."

"It's okay, Onpu-chan. I understand," replied Doremi, "Madoka-chan and I understand that you and Homura-chan did it under the control of Piceshia, and… I have experience with that ones, so… there's nothing to be forgiven of you both. Right, Madoka-chan?"

"Eh, that's right," added Madoka, "Homura-chan, Onpu-chan, that's not trully your fault. It's Piceshia's fault to influence you both."

"Yup. You both are just her victims," said Doremi, "and… for the 'Ultimate Royal Stage' things…"

"No no no, you both don't need to tell us about it," cut Onpu, "Well, maybe it's better if just you both who know about it, just like what you said before."

Now, all of the girls were at the hospital's rooftop. Doremi and Madoka were still in their angel form while the others were in their regular Puella Magi or Fighter Witches form. It was just several minutes after the fighting was over.

"Oh, alright… if you think it's better if we still hide it from you all," Doremi then shifted the subject, "You know? Now I just wonder about one thing."

"What is it?" asked Homura, "Well, who knows that we can help you find the answer for that thing."

"Uh, I just wonder about the reason why the infusion needle on my left hand was so wet…" replied the redhead, "As if… someone dripping water on it."

"Really?" Onpu looked surprised, as if she knew the reason that her best friend was searching for. She concluded, "Well, I think I know about the one that cried for you when _he _visited you just before I walked into your room several minutes ago, as I saw him walked out from this hospital."

"You mean… someone visited me, and cried for me and… wait. You said _he_?" asked Doremi who then remembered about her last dream before she woke up, "Okay, I think I get it. He's the one that was in my dream today."

"Hmm… I remember that the infusion that I gave to you this morning was… the love infusion…" Homura said what she thought, "Does it mean that he is your boyfriend?"

"Uhhh… maybe," Doremi's cheek blushed, "I can't think about someone other than him…"

"What happened here?!" shouted Piceshia who just recently arrived there. She gazed at Onpu and Homura, "You both…"

"Sorry, Piceshia, but we change our mind," cut Onpu, "From now on, you're alone here."

* * *

Author's Note: Alright, that's for today… Finally, I can update it this Sunday.

The next chapter is the last chapter, so looking forward to that chapter, okay? ;)


	7. Chapter 7: Purple D Become Purple A!

**DISCLAIMER: **Ojamajo Doremi © Toei Animation, 1999-2004. Puella Magi Madoka Magica © Magica Quartet, 2011. I don't get any commercial benefit from this fic.

Author's Note: Alright, at least I can make it to the last chapter before it's too late, and as usual, enjoy.

* * *

**Revenge: Pink Angels and Purple Demons**

**.**

**Chapter 7 – Purple Demons Become Purple Angels?! Turn Back the Reality**

* * *

"I can't believe this!" Piceshia shouted again, "What's the thing that make you both…"

"It's because of our friendship, Piceshia," cut Homura, "Our friendship can remove all doubts in my and Onpu-chan's heart."

"Damn you…" Piceshia gritted her teeth and turned her attention to the pink angels, "I can't believe that you both still survive even after they turned you down fifteen days ago!"

"Well, sorry about that, Piceshia, but it looks like, you forget about something important," replied Doremi, "Your influence can't stay in a long time."

The redhead smiled then added, "Even so, I should admit that your new bubble is stronger than the old ones… fifteen days is longer than eight days."

"Shut up!" growled Piceshia. She realized something different from the girl in front of her, "I can't believe that now you can awake and get some upgrade in your angel form!"

"Oh, really?" replied her, "Ah, you should be talking about my new hair style, right?"

Onpu smiled then added what her best friend said, "Well, you're absolutely right, Piceshia. Doremi-chan's angel form gets some upgrade which makes her become stronger, and thanks for that, I don't need to be your friend any longer."

Piceshia clenched her fists, "You make me mad! I think it's time for us to continue our unfinished business!"

The dark demon then summoned her barrier's actual form once again and started to attack the ten girls around her, "Just take this attack already!"

Fortunately, no one from her attcks which could reach them.

"Hey, just take it easy, Piceshia. We don't want to make you mad," said Doremi who then summoned her upgraded Changeable Weapon, "We just want to make a good surprise for you."

She used her weapon as a Holy Gun and shot Piceshia with it.

All of the Fighter Witches and the Puella Magi took their turn to attack Piceshia, but unluckily, just a few of their attacks which could reach the lonely demon.

"Do you think that you all can beat me with all of those trashes?" Piceshia smirked, "Hmph, just you wait until my next attack."

Without expectation, Piceshia summoned a big black bubble and released it to both Doremi and Madoka. She then added, "With that bubble, I can win from you all!"

But fortunately, Doremi and Madoka could prevent the big black bubble and destroyed it right before it could hit them both.

Finally, Piceshia thought to make another big black bubble to attack both Onpu and Homura, and this time, she did it. Both of her ex-partners fell onto the ground.

"Onpu-chan!"

"Homura-chan!"

Piceshia laughed, ignored the situation around her, "Alright, I don't regret them betrayed me. At least, now I know that they're much weaker than I thought."

"Shut up!" shouted Doremi who then released another shot at Piceshia and ran to both the purple Fighter Witch and the purple Puella Magi.

"Onpu-chan, Homura-chan, hang in there, please," Doremi begged, "We still need your help to beat Piceshia."

"Doremi-chan…" replied Onpu, softly, "Piceshia's attack is so great. I can't feel my body anymore."

"No!" shouted Madoka who also ran to them and said, "Homura-chan, say something. We still need help from you and Onpu-chan here."

"I'd… liked to… but I can't. I can't move from here," said Homura, "We just can't…"

"Then let us do something for you both," cut Doremi, "Madoka-chan, let's we try to heal them."

"What? But, Doremi-chan… we don't have healing abilities…"

"We wouldn't ever know if we didn't try it," Doremi tried to persuade Madoka, "I'm sure, we still can beat Piceshia… all of us can defeat her, but before that, we should heal them."

"Oh, alright," finally Madoka agreed, "We try it now."

Doremi then hold Onpu's shoulders while Madoka hold Homura's. Both of them closed their eyes while they tried to heal their friends' internal wound, and fortunately, they could heal both Onpu and Homura, while something else happened with them.

Suddenly, both Onpu and Homura's costumes changed into white dresses. A white ribbon floated above each of their head. The ribbon above Onpu's head changed the position of her hair tie, while the ribbon above Homura's formed a headband on her black hair. At last, a pair of wings appeared behind their back, which marked that they had already transformed into their own angel forms.

"I… can't believe this…" said Onpu while she looked at her new outfit, "I… have my own angel form…"

"Me too," added Homura, "We also have this… holy form…"

But then they realized that it wasn't time for them to look at their new performances with amazement, because there was something more important that they should do with the others.

They didn't waste much time to attack Piceshia with their upgraded weapons, along with Doremi and Madoka who released their attacks at the same time, caused Piceshia screamed in pain and vanished while an explosion appeared from her…

**.O.**

In an instant, everything were back to normal. The fake city disappeared and changed back into the two cities, Misora and Mitakihara.

As for the ten girls who had already saved their cities, because of the change of the situation, they continued their communication by phone.

Uniquely, beside them, no one could remember about anything happened in the fake city, as if it was never happened.

"_This time, nobody can destroy our friendship, because this time, all of us know about the secret…"_

**The End**


End file.
